Sick
by Lena Claire
Summary: Goku is sick! Lets see how Sanzo cares for him, not sure if it will evolve to anything more than care and concern in further chapters, so im still sticking to general rating but we shall see
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters  
  
' ( Signifies thoughts " ( Signifies spoken words  
  
Goku sat huddled at the back of the car. He felt miserable. His whole body was aching and he felt cold despite the sun shining down on him, not to mention the throbbing headache he had. 'So this is what its like being sick', Goku thought. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he tried to go back into the blissful comfort of sleep before the ero kappa starts to pick a fight with him.  
  
"Hmm.." "What is it Hakkai" "Sanzo, don't you think something's odd?" "What?" "Don't you find it too. too quiet?" "Well you better enjoy it now, I doubt it's going to last for long." "*chuckle*. hai hai."  
  
"Oi! Baka saru, Get up!" "hmm?. what do you want ero kappa." "We've got company."  
  
Goku opened an eye and peered around. 'damn demons, damn them to hell' he thought. He slowly sat up and gingerly propped his head on his arm, trying not to elevate the pain in his head. This time, he noticed was one of the times when their unknown foe was using numbers as strength again. He saw that the rest of the group had already climbed out of the jeep. He gave a sigh and slowly clambered out as well.  
  
'41.42.43.' Goku mentally counted. 'Why won't they end?' He was already feeling worse and the demons seemed to know that and most of them seemed to be centering onto him. Another wave of dizziness washed over him, he stumbled and gave a wild swing, trying to prevent the demons from attacking him whist trying to regain his sense of balance. Just as he thought he was going to be over powered, he saw a flash of yellow materialize beside him.  
  
Goku knelt on the floor, trying to regain his breath as he saw Sanzo shoot away the last few youkai. "Are you alright, Goku?"  
  
Goku forced himself to look up into the pair of green that materialized into his sight. He managed to force a smile and said that he was all right. Hakkai scrutinized him for a moment longer, seeing that Goku still had his smile up, he stood up and walk back into the jeep to get ready for the journey ahead.  
  
"I think we might be able to sleep on a proper bed tonight! The nearest town is about a three hour drive from here!" Hakkai yelled from behind the map. Goku stood up using the help of his Nyoibo. He wavered a bit, another wave of dizziness crashed over him, unable to fight it any longer; he succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness. 


	2. concern peeps through the clouds

Sanzo turned around as he heard a loud thud. 'What is that baka saru doing on the ground'. He glanced around to see that Hakkai and Gojyo were discussing the quickest route to town, that left him to check on that baka's nonsense. 'Ch .. if he's going to play that trick again and get up as soon as someone promises him food I'm going to kill him. Always saying "harahette". so anno-. wait a minute, he's not moving, and he hasn't said "harahette" all day! Something's wrong!'  
  
Sanzo rushed to Goku's side, he bent over him and nudged him with his toe. " Oi! Get up before I kill you! I want to sleep in a bed tonight." Sanzo waited awhile longer, seeing no response he nudged again, "Goku..?" This time he got worried, he bent down and turned Goku around to face him. There was no response still, he listened at the unnatural breathing, it was as if Goku was struggling to get air into his lungs. Sanzo gingerly placed his hand on Goku's forehead and after a moment of lingering, he snapped it back. Goku was burning up! He was having a fever!  
  
'HAKKAI!' Sanzo yelled out.  
  
Hakkai glanced around to see Sanzo kneeling beside an unconscious Goku. "Hai!. What happened to him?" Hakkai asked as he rushed to Sanzo's side along with Gojyo.  
  
"I don't know, but he's burning up" Sanzo tried to recall if Goku had ever been sick before, he couldn't, well there was a first for everything, and this Sanzo decided, wasn't a good one. Hakkai felt for Goku's pulse.  
  
"We have to get him to a doctor! I don't see any external wounds and he doesn't seem bruised, I can't heal him. This is not my specialty any more!"  
  
Sanzo gently gathered Goku in his arms, much to the shock of Gojyo and Hakkai, and made his way to the car. He settled himself and Goku in the back seat, which left an unspoken command for Gojyo to occupy the front ones. Sanzo propped Goku across him, letting Goku stretch out and use his lap as a pillow. Gojyo and Hakkai exchanged looks and quickly rushed to the car before Sanzo starts to tell them off.  
  
Sanzo is a bit slow, I know, ahhA. oh well I update fast ne? 


	3. what was in everyone's mind

Sanzo looked at the saru in his arms, making sure that there was still a rise and fall of his chest, signaling he was still alive and breathing. He seemed to be struggling with every breath he took. It hurt Sanzo to see him this way, though he would die rather than admit it. His hands absentmindedly found their way into Goku's soft hair and he started to comb his fingers through the smooth, surprisingly untangled hair. He found it odd that he felt uncomfortable in the silence plaguing the group now. It seemed like Hakkai was placing his concentration on driving as fast as he could to the nearest town, Gojyo was quiet only because there was no one to talk to and himself, well, he was almost always quiet.  
  
He looked at Goku and suddenly realized, that he couldn't stand to lose Goku. Life didn't seem that much worth living for much after that. It was like losing the only responsibility that he actually cared to do about and the only person that could bring any warmth to his cold heart. He felt an unusual constricting in his throat that he hadn't felt in a long time. He quickly turned his gaze away from the still form on his lap while unconsciously clasping it closer to him.  
  
Hakkai, of course, saw all of this. No he didn't have eyes at the back of his head, but he had a handy rear-view mirror. He had been stealing glances at the two at the back while driving. He had drawn his deductions that Sanzo actually did care about the saru long ago, but this had confirmed it point blank. He then allowed himself to give a soft, knowing smile that smoothened his face that had been tightened into a frown for the past hour or so.  
  
Gojyo was brooding in the front seat. He didn't like the quietness in there, it was too. unusual. He was about to give another sigh when he saw Hakkai's face finally break into the familiar smile that had been missing since Goku had passed out. He was wondering how could Hakkai be smiling at a time like this when he glanced at the direction Hakkai was looking at. He saw Sanzo clasping Goku in his arms, jaws clenched in worry, he even forgot to smoke! 'Ha. so maybe that cold blooded monk has a heart after all.', Gojyo mused. He gave another glance at Hakkai before turning back to face the front, he was at least relived to see that Hakkai had contorted his face to something more neutral, even if it wasn't his usual smile, it was at least better than the uncharacteristic frown he had on for the past hour or so.  
  
Phew. another chapter flew by. Hmm.this fic was more about individual thoughts eh? I'm glad about the response to this fic~ I think I'll make it longer the next time round ok? AhhAx~ review! 


	4. what's wrong with goku?

They had finally reached the town. They had asked for directions to the nearest doctor and when they found his house, Sanzo had almost leaped out of the jeep, but of course he didn't, he still had some pride and dignity left to maintain. He uncharacteristically gently scooped the boy into his arms and made his way to the front door, but all the while contradicting his actions by hollering out on the top of his lungs for the doctor and adding a few swear words in for a good measure  
  
After he had settled Goku down on the bed, he went to the opposite side of the room to take a long awaited and deprived smoke. He had taken to glaring at the doctor while he was examining Goku, it was plain to see that the doctor was growing more nervous by the second.  
  
Two very amused people and a dragon of course watched this.  
  
"Sanzo, I don't think you should look at the doctor like that. It's making him .um. uncomfortable." Hakkai said this with his usual grin on his face.  
  
"Ya!, keep it up and he's gonna wet his pants!" Gojyo said this through his smirk.  
  
"Ch" was all they heard in reply to what they had said and they saw Sanzo slightly avert his eyes to pin point the patient on the bed. Realizing that he was being watched, he quickly averted his eyes to the window and tried to mask on a careless look, as if he didn't care what was happening, but he deceived himself by sneaking glances as Goku when he thought they weren't looking.  
  
Finally the doctor looked up, addressing Hakkai and Gojyo more than Sanzo, more likely because he was too scared to do so. The doctor gazed intently on them and said,  
  
"I'm sorry, I do not know what he illness has he caught, it seems like he has a high fever, it's amazing he has actually survived this long, he should be boiled from the inside already. Heh." His attempted joke fell flat at the stillness in the room from the bad news.  
  
Hakkai's and Gojyo's smirks immediately dropped, Sanzo's frown deepened and the dragon kyu-ed plaintively.  
  
"Is there at least anything we can do about it?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"We'd just have to wait and see if the fever breaks, if it does, there might be other complications, but we shall just have to wait and see.  
  
"Thank you." Hakkai courteously said and bowed as the doctor left the room.  
  
"Trust the baka saru to cause us so much trouble." Gojyo said while folding his arms and finding a more comfortable position to lean against the wall. A moment of silence ensued but it was suddenly broken by a soft, deep, lethal sounding voice.  
  
"Out." Sanzo said. It was plain to hear that when Sanzo used this voice, he meant business.  
  
Gojyo was about to protest but stopped as Hakkai started to usher his out of the room.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Another super fast update! Well, this one was slightly longer, I promised ne? I usually keep my promises! ahhA thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I feel honored and motivated. Heex ok then. so more reviews than? I shall see~ 


	5. breaching the wall

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ "Out." Sanzo said. It was plain to hear that when Sanzo used this voice, he meant business.  
  
Gojyo was about to protest but stopped as Hakkai started to usher his out of the room.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Hearing the door slowly shut from behind him, he waited for a few moments while the footsteps receded. He slowly turned and fixed his gaze on Goku. He watched Goku's chest rise and fall with every effort of taking a breath. Hearing the wheezing sound every time he exhaled caused Sanzo to almost wince to see and hear that Goku was in pain and struggling. Finally after deliberating with his mind for a while, he sauntered over to Goku's side and knelt down. He hesitantly lifted up his hand and placed it on Goku's forehead and brushed away the strands of hair, plastered on his sweat- drenched forehead. Lingering on Goku's forehead, he judged the temperature the saru was burning up to. He then eyed the basin filled with cool water, placed at the stand next to the bed with a cloth specifically to cool the fevered person. Sanzo stood up, grabbed the cloth, dunked it in the cool water, wrung the excess water from it, and gently placed it on Goku's forehead. Sanzo gave a sigh, now there was nothing more to do but wait.  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai had took to roaming the streets after Sanzo had chased them out. Gojyo, with his head leaning on his hands which were interlocked behind his head to enable him to look casual, but still look appealing to the numerous girls out there that evening, gave a slight seductive smile to the nearest girl that had been eyeing him and asked,  
  
"Hakkai, how to you think that baka saru would fare under that cold hearted bastard's care?"  
  
"He's not exactly cold hearted, you saw that this afternoon."  
  
"Well. fine. but he's still mostly a bastard, three hours doesn't change what he has done a whole lifetime."  
  
"You must understand, Gojyo, that Sanzo has a past too. Something terrible must have happened to him that made him build up these walls around his heart."  
  
"Walls around his heart eh?. Walls that only that baka saru can breach?" Gojyo answered with a bemused grin that caused several girls to swoon.  
  
". only Goku can breach them." Hakkai repeated ponderously.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
heehee. another evilly short chap! I'm sorry! But I've been quite busy. I'll try to make the next chap longer ok?~ 


	6. well who should come in but none other t...

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"You must understand, Gojyo, that Sanzo has a past too. Something terrible must have happened to him that made him build up these walls around his heart."  
  
"Walls around his heart eh?. Walls that only that baka saru can breach?" Gojyo answered with a bemused grin that caused several girls to swoon.  
  
". only Goku can breach them." Hakkai repeated ponderously.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Sanzo heaved another sigh. He needed a smoke. Badly. He grabbed his cigarette pack from some secret compartment in his robe along with his lighter. He paused just as he was about to light it, gave another glance at the boy breathing laboriously beside him, stood up and walked to the window and decidedly leaned his head slightly out in an attempt to keep the fumes from the room. He inhaled a long drawn breath of the intoxicating fumes. He remembered once when Goku had asked Hakkai why did Gojyo and himself smoked and Hakkai and himself (more on part of Hakkai's gentle refusal to let him then he himself not wanting to.) did not. Hakkai then replied to him that it was not good for one's health. No less than three seconds after Hakkai had uttered his answer; Goku was by his side pestering him to give up smoking. He had of course gave his customary slam of the fan and asked him to mind his own business. Goku of course almost didn't let that deter him, but Hakkai had dragged him away and whispered something in his ear that seemed to satisfy him enough to keep him from asking that question from then on. He had always wondered what did Hakkai say to Goku, but the wondered more about Goku's instantaneous reaction to Hakkai's reply.  
  
'Why does he care so much about me? Am I worth all this attention? What does he see in me? Am I even fit enough to be his 'sun'. Yes. that 'sun' matter, was that all that Goku cared about? His hair? No, he could have just pulled it out if he had wanted it. so what is it? What keeps him here with me?'  
  
"Why? Do you want him to go?"  
  
Sanzo swerved around and came face to face with one of the most annoying people he had ever met. Kanzeon Bosatsu; with of course, the sidekick general. Sanzo almost slammed his head against the wall. 'This is just what I need, the annoying as hell 'Goddess of Mercy'.  
  
"Ch," Sanzo uttered his famous phase.  
  
'Ah ah ah,' Kanzeon annoyingly sung into his thoughts. 'You should show me the respect I dutifully deserve.'  
  
"Ch, if I did, I would had spat at your feet and thrown you head first out of this bloody room, and get the hell out of my mind." Sanzo masterfully replied.  
  
"Show some res-" her loyal subornate dutifully said in defense but was cut of at the raise of the goddess's hand.  
  
'Ahh. I'm sorry; I can't. no wait. correction to that . I won't. This I guess is just one of the perks of being a goddess.' Kanzeon cheekily replied with a thoughtful finger on her cheek to boot.  
  
"Ch." Sanzo replied and turned his head towards the window again and tried his best to ignore her.  
  
' I won't let you ignore me you know' The all familiar voice invaded into his reverie. Sanzo furiously turned around,  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?!"  
  
'Just a simple answer to my question'  
  
"What question?! And get the HELL OUT OF MY MIND."  
  
"Fine fine, your no fun," she added with a pout, "The one I asked when I came in."  
  
'She asked a question? When?' -Flash back- He was deep in his thoughts when that annoying voice pierced through and said, "Why? Do you want him to go?"  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai sat down at the local bar and ordered a drink each.  
  
"Ne. Gojyo.what do you think they're doing now?" Hakkai asked with a slight frown on his face as he stirred his drink.  
  
"You mean what Sanzo's doing to the saru, since he can't bloody hell do anything now, I mean heck! I bet he doesn't even know where in HELL HE IS!" Gojyo exasperatedly replied, showing for the first time, since an hour where they strolled out from the doctor's cabin, how worried he was.  
  
Hakkai gave a long thoughtful look at Gojyo's bent head before replying,  
  
"I guess. if you want to put it that way."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice."  
  
"Its ok," Hakkai replied with a trace of his characteristic smile "I know how I feel."  
  
"I'm feeling something? Since when do I care about. the . bak..a sa.ru." Gojyo faltered as he saw Hakkai's smile widen.  
  
"Fine, whatever, I take back what I said." Gojyo replied after seeing Hakkai's smile in check after a few moments.  
  
'At least he's smiling, I don't think I'm really used to the frown of his that has been plastered on his face for awhile.'  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
HA! Kept my promise ne? Well review more! I think by my estimation the epilogue should be coming in. say. 2 or 3 chaps time? Yupzz~! 


	7. unanswered questions

'Do I? Do I really want him to go? Do I want the only one stupid enough to receive a whacking from me and still come back for more? Do I really want the only person that has ever stood by me and trusted me no matter what to leave me?'  
  
"What is he doing?" "Shh.don't disturb him. he's finally doing some self reflection on his life." Kanzeon replied her trusty subornate as they looked on at the monk in his reverie.  
  
' No. my master has always asked me to stay strong. These feelings are weaknesses. Aren't they? I mean being dependent on a person is a sign of weakness right? So I shouldn't care about him though he's the only one that has made my life worth living. worth living? Since when was it worth living?'  
  
"Since he walked in Genjo Sanzo, since he walked in. Listen to your heart, not your mind." Kanzeon's voice floated into the spaces of his mind and snapped him out of his thinking for a moment before fading away with her subornate. ".your heart."  
  
"And he said.. Hic . 'cos you look like a horny.. Hic.. WATER MONSTER!! Ha..hic..ha don't you think that's..hic..just HILARIOUS!! Haha..hic..hah!" Gojyo proclaimed loudly amidst the stares of the other people patronizing the bar.  
  
"I think you've had too much to drink" Hakkai quietly stated the obvious amongst the shotglasses, sake bottles as well as mugs surrounding them that once had contained alcohol.  
  
"NoooO.hic.. I'm just FINE! HAHAH-"Gojyo was cut of just as Hakkai positioned himself beside Gojyo and swung Gojyo's his arm around his shoulders and dragged him up to the most possible standing position as he could.  
  
"What are you..hic..doing?" "Taking you to a hotel." "WhyY??..hic..I like it here plush I.. hic.. Haven't drunk my fil-hic-lll." Gojyo's slurred whining wormed into Hakkai's mind. "I think I've let him drink too much don't you think Hakuryu?" Hakkai turned around to talk to blank air. "Oh dear, then I'd have to bring him back myself now." Hakkai muttered as he remembered that the dragon had gottern fed up and flew off after their 16th drink.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Hakkai said this a little louder to Gojyo as he heaved him to a more upright position.  
  
"nnOoo -hic-." Hakkai pretended he didn't hear that, he knew that eventually Gojyo would stop protesting, he always did. Gojyo never did argue much with Hakkai usually he'd relent after awhile, the only times when he wanted his way with Hakkai, it was for Hakkai's own good.  
  
Hakuryu had indeed lost his patience. I mean one of the companions was deathly sick, and here were these two drinking like there was no return. He had given them each an irritated "Kyuu" and then flown off. Of course when he did, one of them was already half out of his wits. Hakuryu sighed; he wondered when would these humans ever grow up.  
  
After flying around the town area and inspecting on the different routes around, he flew back to the doctor's hut and settled down on the window still and looked into the room. Hakuryu saw Sanzo just staring blankly at a certain spot slightly away from him in the middle of the room. Hakuryu looked at Sanzo a little longer, seeing Sanzo unmoving staring stonily ahead for the length of time he had been watching, and deemed all humans, whether half or bound by limiters, no matter, they were all strange people. Hakuryu gave a slight shake of his head, and squeaked a faint "kyuu" before flying of into the darkness, enveloping him in the night.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Another fast but short update~ okok before you all start hitting me I'd like to give you some hints and I'd need some help in what's gonna happen in the next chapter my muse is tiring~  
  
Sanzo will (finally) realize and come to terms with some stuff Hakkai and Gojyo. alone. in a room. hmm. wonder what I should do with them. any suggestions? Where does Hakuryu wonder off to?  
  
So review! Then I'd try to give you what YOU'd want in the next chap! 


	8. some answers and compromising situations

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Her final words had, of course, evoked more unwanted questions into Sanzo's head.  
  
"Damn her." Sanzo muttered to himself before sinking into the depths of his soul to search for their answers.  
  
Two people in a tangle of arms and legs crashed through the door and somehow in the mixture of stumbling and tripping, they managed to land on the bed.  
  
Hakkai controlled a sigh of exasperation and untangled himself from the red headed half youkai. The red headed youkai had obviously voiced his disapproval and tried to grab him back, but Hakkai was fast enough, he sidestepped the feeble attempt from the drunk person. Hakkai surveyed the scene. He was in a hotel room. With two, single beds. Separated by a small table supporting a lamp. Oh, of course, not forgetting his very very drunk best friend, which was already beginning to slide of one of the beds he had dumped him on.  
  
Hakkai turned around to the washroom and grabbed a small basin and towel and swung it around his neck. He was just proceeding to fill the basin up with water when he heard a loud 'thump'. This time he let himself release the sigh. The 'thump' meant that his best friend was drunk to the extent of not being able to pull himself up the bed properly. He turned off the tap and brought the half filled basin back to the room.  
  
'Why? Why am I so worried about this boy. no wait. youkai? . no that's not it either.. Fine. living being born out from the earth which no one could ever replace because he would be the one and only specimen of his kind? The thing that had, I supposed caused a hell of a big deal to be chained and trapped in a mountain with seals all over the opening? This thing that had caused so much trouble for me. Caused me to constantly raise my voice. Caused me so much worry and anxiety. Caused me to lose my monotonous life. Caused me to actually realize I have feelings. The one and only thing that has actually been able to nudge in some warmth into my almost nonexistent cold stone heart?'  
  
Sanzo slowly adverted his gaze to the form of the sleeping youkai and muttered softly to himself.  
  
"So that's why."  
  
Sanzo was then thrown out of his thoughts by a soft rap on the wooden door. The door slid open to reveal the doctor. The doctor glanced around and seemed quite nervous to realize that he was trapped alone with the monk. Upon realizing Sanzo's questioning gaze on him, he replied, " I will be sitting up with him tonight to see if the fever breaks. If it does, he should be fine and out of any immediate danger.  
  
Sanzo replied with his usual "Ch" but indicated his approval by dragging two chairs from the opposite side of the room and half tossing each of them a distance away from each other, but still somewhat next to the bed and occupied one of them. The doctor righted the chair and mounted it. After a moments of awkward silence, the doctor nervously turned to Sanzo and said,  
  
"You should get some rest, you must be tired from your journey. I will stay here and watch over him."  
  
The doctor got his answer by a glare from Sanzo and Sanzo turning his head away from him. But the doctor wasn't blind, half scared to death but yes, still quite aware of his surroundings. Before Sanzo had turned away, he had seen him land his gaze softly on the boy lying on the bed and his expression had softened for that micro second, before hardening to his normal, icy face.  
  
Despite his fear, the doctor let out a small smile, before resuming his watch over the boy, crumpled on the bed, unaware of his surroundings and the tension in the room.  
  
Hakkai placed the basin on the small table. He then hauled his best friend up onto the bed. Adjusted him into a relatively comfortable position, perched himself onto the side of the bed, and proceeded to delicately sponge away some of the perspiration off his friends forehead.  
  
"hmft"  
  
His friend's indication of his discomfort about the cool towel on his forehead. His friend then turned his head to one side, causing the towel to flip off his forehead.  
  
"Gojyo, don't do that." Hakkai gently lamented his friend while stretching across him to retrieve the towel that had dropped onto the opposite side. "You're causing the towel to dr-ah-" Hakkai let out a small sound of surprise as his friend reached out and grabbed his shoulder that was hovering over him and pulled him down. Hakkai tried to disentangle himself from his friend without much success. When Gojyo wanted something, he would have it. Even in his dreams. After Hakkai realized that he could do nothing about it, he stopped failing about.  
  
Hakkai settled down and paused to take in his surroundings. A habit he always did when he was in a compromising situation. He realized then how warm he was, in Gojyo's embrace. He realized again how comforting it was to hear another person's heart beat, indicating their life smoothly running in them. The rising and falling of one's chest to signal their steady breathing. Hakkai tried to snap himself out of his thoughts and tried again to dislodge himself from Gojyo by leaning backwards as hard as he could. But this in turn only resulted in him being crushed tighter into Gojyo's embrace.  
  
Hakkai realized the odds against him of getting free. He sighed and tried to get himself into a more comfortable position on the bed.  
  
'I'll let myself, just this once, I won't be alone.' Hakkai thought, as he drifted into the realms of sleep, soothed by the beating of the heart of the man beside him.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
SO.. How is this one? I'm quite disappointed at the no. of reviews I got the last chap. But anyway I'm willing to forgive if more come for this chap! Oh and add some ideas too! My muse I, I think, is getting tired. 


	9. finally goku gets some form of life

Okay first off before I start, I'd like to thank my reviewers. I realized that is something I haven't done! So sorry! Can you believe it? I'm not so good whit words about this sort of thing, so what I'm going to do is name them at the bottom of the paragraph to offer my sincerest thanks. Here goes:  
  
Namassuki  
  
yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds  
  
KarotsaMused  
  
gallatica  
  
MissyIrene  
  
NekoMegami-chan  
  
chibi-onna1  
  
Genjo Sanzo 1  
  
Ami The 13th  
  
mabaroshi16   
  
cats_4_wang  
  
Azzie@Az  
  
NewMoonChild  
  
Kitsune Foxfire  
  
Reaper02Angel  
  
Yes yes. just to show that I see and not forget. now on with it!!! ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Hakkai settled down and paused to take in his surroundings. A habit he always did when he was in a compromising situation. He realized then how warm he was, in Gojyo's embrace. He realized again how comforting it was to hear another person's heart beat, indicating their life smoothly running in them. The rising and falling of one's chest to signal their steady breathing. Hakkai tried to snap himself out of his thoughts and tried again to dislodge himself from Gojyo by leaning backwards as hard as he could. But this in turn only resulted in him being crushed tighter into Gojyo's embrace.  
  
Hakkai realized the odds against him of getting free. He sighed and tried to get himself into a more comfortable position on the bed.  
  
'I'll let myself, just this once, I won't be alone.' Hakkai thought, as he drifted into the realms of sleep, soothed by the beating of the heart of the man beside him.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ (P.S // means invading inner thoughts//)  
  
Sanzo was in a bad mood. Very bad mood. He had been watching Goku for the last two hours or so and Every Little sound was ticking him off. Including the annoying ticking of the damn bloody clock. Sanzo turned his death glaze towards the incriminated clock, if the clock was a living being, it would be at that moment. Despite the glare, 1) the clock still continued ticking. 2) Its facing directly at the Thirty-first Toa Genjo Sanzo disrespectfully. 3) Its not even flinching.  
  
That did it for Sanzo.  
  
.  
  
BANG  
  
The doctor watched the pieces of what had been the clock; in turn make noises as it hit the wooden floor. He turned his amused gaze towards the monk as the monk cursed it for trying to have the last laugh while reloading his gun. The doctor almost called his death towards him earlier as he almost chuckled at the sight, if it wasn't for the slight whimper that distracted him.  
  
===  
  
Where am I? Why is it so dark? I thought I would never be alone anymore? Did he leave me? Did I do something wrong? Where is this place? Would someone answer me? . Please?  
  
===  
  
Sanzo whipped his gaze from where it was glaring. // . Please?// 'Did I hear something? Maybe my hearing is going after that annoy @#$% clo- eh? That was a whimper. Oh my god! Goku has finally made a sound!'  
  
"Is he awake?" Sanzo half commanded as he jolted his back of the chair to take a closer look at the saru.  
  
"No, I don't believe so." The doctor answered after scrutinizing Goku for a moment.  
  
'What? Not awake yet? Ugh. well at least its an improvement from the quietn- // anyone? Is there anyone there? //  
  
"Did you hear that?" Sanzo swirled his gaze to the doctor, as he demanded the question.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
". nothing"  
  
'Don't tell me that saru is doing that calling thing again. I heard it once and I heard it enough! That's what brought me to you so-'  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Huh? Who shut up?" The doctor quizzically asked.  
  
-whimper-  
  
Both gazes landed on Goku again  
  
===  
  
Anyone? Is there anyone there? Please answer me? Where is everybody? Hakkai? Gojyo? Don't leave me! Sanzo. come back.  
  
=== -Sanzo.-  
  
Both stared at the patient for a while more before the doctor broke the silence.  
  
"I think he's calling you."  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
At the reply, Sanzo glared at the doctor, only to see his frown on his face as he looked at Goku.  
  
"Is there. Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Do you see the cold sweat breaking out?" The doctor stated as he pointed to the tiny globules appearing on Goku's forehead.  
  
"Yea. so?"  
  
"He seems to be having a subconscious dream, and he's started to whimper. It doesn't bode well, I think it might lead to some form of. um."  
  
"Get on with it." Sanzo demanded impatiently.  
  
"Okok." The doctor waved his hand in front of Sanzo in a weak attempt to ward of the glare before he turned serious again.  
  
"Some form of night terror."  
  
"What? You got me worried over a nightmare??"  
  
"Night terrors are some form of nightmare, only worse, the victim dealing with it is fighting against his own sub-consciousness. He can only fight it off himself, not much external help can be done. Sometimes touching him makes it worse, the only thing one can usually do is just sit back and watch the victim suffer."  
  
". I. see."  
  
Sanzo turned his gaze back at the whimpering form of Goku and sighed.  
  
//sanzo..//  
  
Whist all the excitement, two people, one red, one brunette, slept curled round each other, unaware of what was taking place. 


	10. Suffering

Ahh. right before I start, yes I agree, the previous chap was kinda dramatic. What's life without a lil' excitement eh? So with that, off I go!  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Some form of night terror."  
  
"What? You got me worried over a nightmare??"  
  
"Night terrors are some form of nightmare, only worse, the victim dealing with it is fighting against his own sub-consciousness. He can only fight it off himself, not much external help can be done. Sometimes touching him makes it worse, the only thing one can usually do is just sit back and watch the victim suffer."  
  
". I. see."  
  
Sanzo turned his gaze back at the whimpering form of Goku and sighed.  
  
//sanzo..//  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
A heart-rending scream tore out from the writhing body on the bed. This time, the eyelids had flown open to reveal eyes, unseen to the world, its vision patronizing somewhere else.  
  
The scream resounded both mentally and physically to Sanzo, causing it to be twice as loud. It was quite annoying. Sanzo almost winced at the volume of it. He wasn't very much used to hearing loud noises, much less screams, and even much less of it coming from Goku. Wait. Goku never screamed like this, yes, in anguish, but never in such terror. The eyes. usually filled with such emotion, now dulled slightly, but opened so wide in terror, Sanzo wanted to do something but there was nothing to do. He felt so helpless, it was annoying. The blank eyes, so unnerving, so cold.  
  
What Sanzo found even more annoying was that the doctor did not even show any reaction to the noises that the saru was making. The first few the doctor probably had an excuse since the screams were resounding in his head, not in the room. But now that the screams were out in the open for real, he just sat there, calmly, arms folded, legs crossed. It was almost like it was some random thing he sees everyday, which probably was one of the few, but it was annoying nonetheless that the doctor was calm, but Sanzo was not. To describe it more clearly in Sanzo terms,  
  
Sanzo was disturbed.  
  
And that was a feat by itself.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
The doctor was watching Sanzo discreetly, oh no, not that he wasn't paying attention to the patient mind you, its just that watching Sanzo was much more fascinating that the screaming, writhing body on the bed. No, the doctor wasn't a sadistic, mad bastard, it was just that seeing so much of these sorts of things, he was basically quite used to it, you could call, somewhat immune to it rather. Besides there was nothing he could do anyway. Doing anything at that point of time could make it worse.  
  
The doctor was "immune" to the screams, but what amused him was that the cold monk wasn't. He was amused that the monk had somewhat lost his cool and was slightly fidgeting in his chair.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
'Wow, that was a loud one. He saw the monks face slightly twitch. Damn, the doctor almost betted a wince for that one, judging from the volume. But, oh well, this was Sanzo, a twitch was hard enough to come by. Heck, almost any facial contortment was hard enough to come by. The doctor almost wanted to grin, if he wasn't in this situation, or rather, if he wasn't in such violent company. Still, it was quite worrying how what he thought to be a simple cold could evolve into something so drastic. Maybe the little guy has had a strenuous month; usually people who succumb to stress take longer to recover. The cure is relatively quite simple, rest. But not many of the patience suffering from it take his advice. It's usually met up with "Can't -sniff- too -achOO- busy." Quite silly though, since they're just dragging the annoying virus with them longer. Opps, I'm side tracking, where was I? Oh yes, the monk. Strange that fell-'  
  
The sudden sharp breathing interrupted the doctor. He heard a large intake of breath and braced himself for it.  
  
"ARGHHHHHhhhhh."  
  
Strange ending to that scream. It was almost as if the patient was smothered over by something. He looked up and gave a small gasp of his own.  
  
=======  
  
// Goku was walking around the strangely blank landscape. His stomach felt like it was being twisted so tightly, he could hardly breathe. He had a bad feeling about this, really bad, it almost made his want to throw up, but there was nothing in his stomach to regurgitate. He hadn't eaten since when? He couldn't remember. He didn't have much of an appetite then, but now it was almost coming back in full force. Goku was busy being miserable with his empty stomach; he barely realized the change in landscape around him.  
  
Goku looked up to see trees and flowers. He almost marveled at their beauty. He was in fact going to marvel at their beauty if they didn't start to wither and melt at his feet, forming pools of blood at the process. He started to back away from them; the blankness was better than blood, anytime.  
  
Backing away only succeeded in one thing, bringing him into another landscape. The sun was setting in this one, he seemed to be on a cliff judging from the steep angle the land cut off from the sides.  
  
'I hope this is better.' Goku nervously thought.  
  
Three figures materialized close to the edge of the cliff.  
  
'They look awfully familiar.' Goku thought.  
  
A familiar glint of gold emitted from one of the familiar figure's head, almost blending with the rays from the setting sun.  
  
Realization dawned in on Goku. He had never felt happier in his entire life. He started to brisk walk to the familiar figures; it soon evolved into a jog, a run, then a full-fledged sprint.  
  
'I'm not alone! They came back! They didn't leave me!' Goku thought as he neared the figures. He stopped right in front of them. Their backs were still facing him. He thought that as strange as he had made so much noise running to them, but that thought was fleeting, his joy overrode it.  
  
He was about to holler his greeting when Gojyo slowly turned around to face him.  
  
'Oh, he's gonna pick a fight with me eh? Fine, I'll let him.' Goku thought as he placed on an arrogant stance and crossed his arms.  
  
Gojyo, by now had turned fully around. He looked strange to Goku. Somewhat, off. The suspicion grew as Gojyo took one step backwards.  
  
"Eh ero kappa, don't go to close to the edg-" Goku didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Gojyo had taken one look at him before leaning slightly backwards, and propelled himself off the edge of the cliff.  
  
"GOJYO!" Goku yelled out as the tried to grasp Gojyo's hand but all he managed to grasp was thin air. Goku watched, with wide eyes, as the darkness of the neverending chasms below swallowed one of his best friends up. Only when his best friend completely disappeared, did he give an anguished scream of his own. ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
ohh boy. that's one bad cliff hanger, but I'm sorry, I'm out of time! Gotta go, will return soon so don't worry! Cya! 


	11. ohhthings get interesting!

Whoopz! I think I left a really annoying cliffhanger eh? (No pun intended) Sorry for that but my muse was tired.* scolds muse for having bad stamina* well shall continue now ne? Thanks for all the reviews so far; they've been greatly appreciated.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
'I'm not alone! They came back! They didn't leave me!' Goku thought as he neared the figures. He stopped right in front of them. Their backs were still facing him. He thought that as strange as he had made so much noise running to them, but that thought was fleeting, his joy overrode it.  
  
He was about to holler his greeting when Gojyo slowly turned around to face him.  
  
'Oh, he's gonna pick a fight with me eh? Fine, I'll let him.' Goku thought as he placed on an arrogant stance and crossed his arms.  
  
Gojyo, by now had turned fully around. He looked strange to Goku. Somewhat, off. The suspicion grew as Gojyo took one step backwards.  
  
"Eh ero kappa, don't go to close to the edg-" Goku didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Gojyo had taken one look at him before leaning slightly backwards, and propelled himself off the edge of the cliff.  
  
"GOJYO!" Goku yelled out as the tried to grasp Gojyo's hand but all he managed to grasp was thin air. Goku watched, with wide eyes, as the darkness of the never-ending chasms below swallowed one of his best friends up. Only when his best friend completely disappeared, did he give an anguished scream of his own.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"mfpt." Gojyo stirred in his sleep before he lifted up one of his eyelids. He couldn't find enough energy to lift the other, his eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, so did the rest of his body.  
  
"Damn hangovers." Gojyo muttered.  
  
He couldn't move, his chest felt like it was being suppressed and one of his arms were numb. He blearily glanced down and saw a shadow next to his body; he shook his head slightly in an attempt to dissipate the mist of sleep from him quicker.  
  
'Did I bring a woman to bed with me tonight? I don't recall. If I did sleep with her, I would have left after she had fallen asleep. I was with Hakkai wasn't I? I'm quite su-.'  
  
Gojyo's thoughts were jerked to a halt as he realized who was in his arms. The shock had driven the hangover away. Both Gojyo's eyes were as wide as saucers for a moment and his body stiffened. The brunette next to him mumbled something incoherent in his deep sleep as he snuggled closer to his source of warmth. It was only after Hakkai had stopped squirming before Gojyo realized he was holding his breath, he released it and inhaled deeply again, trying to calm himself and dig his drunken memory vault for the cause of this situation. Only then did he realize his arms wrapped tightly around Hakkai's waist, he deduced it as something he did during his drunken stupor.  
  
After he had calmed himself down and tried to get the blood flowing back into the arm which Hakkai's body was pressing on without moving as much as possible. He vaguely realized how comfortable he was. He liked the way Hakkai's body seemed to fit exactly into the contours of his body, as if it was molded there. In all his bachelor life, Gojyo, not even in his heated passionate moments with the women, had he ever found anyone to fit his body this way. It felt oddly comforting in a way. It felt like home. If he were to ever have one.  
  
As he settled down once again into the comforting bliss of sleep, he nudged away the nagging feeling of what might happen the next morning, and savored the comfort of having the other man in his arms right where (even though he would never admit it) he belonged.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Goku did not take back his out stretched hand, though he knew how futile it was. Unshed tears had gathered at the back of his shut eyelids. His breath was ragged, he felt like he was suffocating. He was willing himself to think it had not happened. His mind was telling him otherwise.  
  
'Why did he do that? I thought he was much stronger than that? Wasn't he? Was it my fault? It must have been. If he didn't see me he wouldn't have done it. I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry.'  
  
Goku looked up at Hakkai for comfort and solace, only to be greeted back with the same, blank look that Gojyo had given him before he took his plunge.  
  
The doctor was shocked. Definitely. He'd seen lots of things happen before under these circumstances, but he had never seen a person react like this before.  
  
There, in front of Goku, stood Sanzo with a vein popping out on his forehead, pressing the pillow Goku was lying on before, onto his face.  
  
It took a moment before the doctor could react. The moment was for him to decide whether he should burst out laughing or to whack Sanzo and say, "You impatient sadistic bastard!"  
  
He settled for the middle, he went to his patient's rescue by yanking the pillow away from Sanzo and tried to summon up a glare, which was currently being directed at him by the monk. He found that he couldn't summon up the glare. He settled on a sigh of exasperation instead.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
'ARGH! SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMN MONKEY!'  
  
I thought as I glared at the saru on the bed. As if making noises on the bed is not enough, you must invade my mind too. Sanzo stared for a few minutes more before he blinked and settled backwards a little. It was quite pointless glaring at someone who doesn't even bloody hell know that you are staring. That was one of the reasons. The other was because he thought the doctor was beginning to think he was a pervert for staring at Goku for so long. Those side-glances the doctor was giving him were not going unnoticed. He so going to pa- // GOJYO! //  
  
'That ass just has to yell that ero kappa's name in his head! CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!'  
  
Sanzo jolted up, grabbed Goku's pillow, yanked it from under his head and proceeded to press out the remaining oxygen out of Goku.  
  
'If you won't shut up when you're alive, how about when you're dead!'  
  
The doctor yanked the pillow from his grasp after a moments pause.  
  
'Ass...' Sanzo thought whist staring at the offending person.  
  
The doctor was contorting his face funnily. Sanzo raised a brow, of course still maintaining the death glare. The doctor gave an exasperated sigh. Sanzo was not very happy with that, but he settled on flopping. wait, Sanzo doesn't flop, he settled gracefully downwards onto his chair and sulked.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"mfnx."  
  
A brunette muttered.  
  
"hmmf."  
  
Came a reply.  
  
"wmpf.?"  
  
He emitted back questioningly.  
  
"snxft.?"  
  
An eye blearily opened.  
  
Another pair followed.  
  
Barely inches away from each other.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"AHH!"  
  
Each promptly pushed each other away, resulting in falling off the opposite sides of the bed.  
  
Gojyo propped himself with one arm and looked over at Hakkai's direction over the barrier of the bed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He was greeted as Hakkai's head popped into view, with the sheepless look plastered on his face and a hand scratching the back of his head to complete it.  
  
"Ano. I'm not quite sure either. But you were very drunk."  
  
". That explains some of it. "  
  
"Why is there only one bed? " Gojyo continued after a brief glance around the room.  
  
" This was the only room left. "  
  
"I see."  
  
"So. who'll get the bed?"  
  
"Ahh. well. you can have it if you want. " Hakkai generously offered.  
  
" Then where will you sleep? There are no chairs around here. no chairs. damn what kinda hotel is this Hakkai?! Not even a chair?"  
  
" Haha. sorry, I had to. um. assist you while walking, I couldn't get very far, so I picked the nearest one I could find."  
  
" Oh."  
  
"Well then."  
  
"Hmm?" Hakkai hummed his reply as he slowly sank down to a "comfortable" position on the floor.  
  
".we'll just share it." Came Gojyo's reply.  
  
That reply too some time to register in Hakkai's brain. From the 'matter of fact' tone Gojyo had said it told Hakkai he wasn't joking. Hakkai peered over the rim of the bed to confirm that.  
  
Gojyo's serious face stared back at him, though the person's eyes were anywhere but. It made him slightly nervous somehow.  
  
"Ano. the bed is kinda small isn't it?"  
  
"If it could fit us just now, why wouldn't it fit now?"  
  
Gojyo replied him deadpans. Hakkai couldn't argue with that, he couldn't argue with logic.  
  
"Well then." Gojyo's voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
".lets get a move on it shall we?"  
  
Hakkai smiled back in return as he slowly rose up. He didn't trust his voice enough to hold a steady reply.  
  
They climbed in, back to back at first, trying to leave as much space between them as possible. Even though they were both on the verge of dropping off, their backs still graced each other. After a few moments of fidgeting, they both settled down.  
  
"night Hakkai."  
  
"Goodnight Gojyo"  
  
With that they both drifted into a haze, which carried them inch by inch into the realms of sleep.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
ohhh. its finally out! I'm so sorry its so late! Please forgive me. at least this chapter is longer ya? 


	12. untimely disaster

Whoa. Sorry for taking such a long time to update!  I have my reasons.  But I hope you'll be happy with this chapter.  It's quite long!  Ok epilogue should be in the next chapter… I hope.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

_"noooo…."_

A singular word managed to escape though the lips parted in gasping for breath.  Sanzo was getting quite fairly irritated by now.  Doing nothing but stare at Goku was beginning to get to him.  He doctor had been conveniently dozing in and out of sleep while the Thirty-first Toa Genjyo Sanzo was fraught with enough worry to even blink.

Seeing that the doctor was currently in an unconscious state of mind, Sanzo thought it safe to move closer to Goku.  He slowly got up from the chair, keeping his vision on the doctor for any sign of waking up and moved over to sit next to Goku on the bed.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

_"Sanzo…?" _

Goku carefully implored into lifeless, cold, amethyst eyes.  Goku knew Sanzo's eyes very well.  He had been looking at them almost all of the parts of his life that he could remember, and those on the blond was definitely not his.

Goku knew that Sanzo's eyes were more often than not carefully neutral, only turning cold in annoyance or anger.  But Goku knew, beyond that hazy film was warm, soft, caressing, offering him comfort when he needed it most.  A gentle touch to accompany it was really all Goku needed to get through life.  He never hungered for more, but never expected less.  Goku knew when the time was right, things would move on.  Sometimes he thought about it, and this was what he came out with.

Right now.  All he could do was stared dumbfounded at the Sanzo look-alike in front of him.  This couldn't be the Sanzo he had been spending his time with.  This wasn't the Sanzo he always bugged; this definitely could not be the Sanzo he… loved?

Goku's mind was in turmoil.  Denial.  Refusal.  He couldn't think straight.  Goku clawed his way to Sanzo's feet and tugged at his robes.

"Sanzo?  What happened to them?  Please?  Answer me?  You're not leaving me are you?  If you wanted you could just walk away from here, please don't kill yourself…"

Goku begged but he still couldn't get anything out of Sanzo.  He suddenly wished very much for Sanzo's famous paper fan.

"Are you worried that I might follow you?  I promise I won't.  How about I leave?  Then you wouldn't have to see me?  How about that?'

Goku had made up his mind that Sanzo didn't want him anymore.  If him leaving would let Sanzo live, then he would.  No matter how it would pain him to.

Goku was still greeted by blank eyes.  Goku forced himself to let go of Sanzo's robes and move back slightly.  Sanzo moved a step backwards.  Goku stood up and stumbled backwards, though he was leaving, he wanted to see Sanzo as long as he could for the last time.  

He had taken no more than a few steps did he realize every step he took, Sanzo took a step closer to the cliff edge.

Goku came to a sudden halt as Sanzo was no more than two steps to the edge.  

_"Sanzo I…"_ Goku said as he took a step forward, which resulted in Sanzo taking another step backwards.  Goku stiffened, suddenly afraid to move.

Silence ensued for a moment.  

…

Then Sanzo took his final step and crumpled over the edge.

Goku's eyes widened.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Sanzo looked at Goku's sweat drenched forehead.  He eyed the doctor and found him asleep.  Then he consided it safe to make a quick swipe across Goku's forehead in attempt to dislodge the hair plaster to it.  Alas, as soon as he made the faint contact, he was sucked into the distorted nightmare Goku had put himself in.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

_"What the f-.."_

He stopped short of completing his sentence as he saw Goku, in a distance, crouched on the floor.  Staring up at… himself…

_"Bloody impersonators…"_Sanzo muttered under his breath.

He saw Goku scramble ungracefully backwards and proceeded to jerk himself up.  He saw Goku take a few straggled steps backwards before he stopped.  He saw Goku's mouth opening and closing; Sanzo was too far to hear what he was saying.  Goku then stumbled a step forward.  Sanzo figured that he must have somehow entered Goku's dream.  He was wondering why Goku was acting so weirdly and how could Goku be having a terrible nightmare about him.  The paper fan wasn't even out.  The area was quite sparse, nothing except some bushes, trees and a cliff.  Maybe he was dreaming about being deprived of food.  

Sanzo thought himself right on that reasoning, that was till he saw himself falling off the edge of the cliff.  A sense of bewilderment befuddled him for a moment.  He was almost tempted to pinch his arm to see if he was still alive.  Alas, this was Sanzo you are looking at.  Sanzo was confident enough about himself to at least know if he was alive.  Besides, he wouldn't end his life jumping over some cliff.  Hell.  He wouldn't even jump over the damn cliff.  Trust the saru with brains for ass to even believe that the bloody impersonator was him.

He turned and saw Goku slump defeated to his knees on the ground.  Goku was breathing quite heavily, shoulders heaving as if he could never get another breath into his lungs.  Then he saw Goku fall face first onto the sandy ground, causing a puff of dust to swirl around him before settling down to the ground again as if nothing had happened.  

Sanzo was surprised at how Goku was looking now.  Even at Goku's worst fights had he not ever looked like how he did now.  So… defeated?  His body limply sprawled on the floor; the only sign of life was the heaving of his back, indicating his gasps for air.

Right there and then did Sanzo realize what Goku's fear was.  

"His greatest fear is me…. Me … dieing…" 

Sanzo was beginning to walk towards Goku when an alluring melodious voice floated through the air.  It was compelling even for someone like him.  It took Sanzo a moment to decipher that the voice was singing a song and it had words in it.

_"Sleep, my love; sleep._

_Your soul the night will keep._

_Embrace the darkness deep._

_Sleep, my love; sleep."_

He saw Goku's breathing slow down.  A moment of relief flooded through him as he thought the song was calming Goku down.  As he looked on and listened carefully did he realize, the song was too calming.  It was a song of death, spirits inviting patrons to join them in their endless song of rhapsody.  

It was then, did Sanzo break out in a run.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Goku couldn't take it.  His vision blurred.  He slumped to his knees.  Everything looked so surreal now.  Everyone.  Dead.  Gone.  Left him.  Now he was all alone.  Alone…alone…alone…

Goku didn't have the strength anymore. He fell onto the ground.  He didn't care about the puff of dust threatening to choke him as he inhaled breath after breath, struggling to calm himself down.

Right then he heard a song.  He couldn't make out its words over his breathing, so he stopped gasping for a moment.  

_"Sleep, my love; sleep._

_Your soul the night will keep._

_Embrace the darkness deep._

_Sleep, my love; sleep."_

He couldn't catch the meaning of the words, but at that point of time, it was making him feel better.  He felt drowsiness creep over him.  He gladly closed his eyes and let it take over him.  For once, he just let go…

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Sanzo skidded to a halt in front of Goku and stared at him as he took a breath and sighed.  Goku didn't move anymore.  Now Sanzo was really panicking.  He knelt at Goku's side.  

"Oi, Saru."  Sanzo said in the most commanding tone he could muster and shook Goku.

No reply.

He shook a little harder this time.

After nil response, he shook Goku violently but stopped after awhile.  He couldn't stand seeing Goku's head lolling side to side lifelessly as he shook him.  Sanzo was a little dazed.  He never thought this day would ever happen.  He always thought that Goku would always be by his side.  He never thought Goku would leave before him.  His eyes started to blur.  He blinked to try to get his vision back.  It trailed down his face.  He didn't care though, because all of a sudden he was at a loss for words and ideas, all he could do was kneel there, clasping Goku's shirt tightly in his hands.

Suddenly, new words flooded his mind.  At first he didn't want to register them, but it kept insistently pushing at him.  Finally he let them in.  

The sole female singing it sounded vaguely familiar, but he didn't have time to place whom the person was.  Suddenly he knew what to do.  And he did it.

"Wake, love, for this time wake.

_Your soul, my hand does take._

_Leave the darkness deep._

_Leave your endless sleep."_

He bent over Goku and repeated the words he heard softly in his baritone voice into Goku's ear.  He stopped for a moment before repeating it louder this time.  Sanzo was determined that this would work, and if it didn't work now, he would spend the rest of his life doing it.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Goku was walking in darkness.  He didn't know where he was going.  He didn't care.  He just kept walking and walking.  Just then, white hands appeared before him.  It didn't seem like they were inviting him, more like trying to grab him while they could, pulling him with them.  Goku knew danger when he saw it.  But this time, he didn't acknowledge it.  He just fell into it.

He was letting himself get carried away by the white hands.  Their touch cold and lifeless, just like how he felt.   

Just then he heard a voice.  A very familiar voice.  He knew the voice, he was sure of it.  He opened his eyes, but all he could see was dozens of hands clawing him, dragging him to the unknown.  The voice was repeating ceaselessly.  Goku began to fight weakly against their grasp.  Each time he heard the voice; Goku came closer to recognizing it.  

At the third time he heard the strange verse being repeated over and over again to him, it was then did it strike him who it was.

"Sanzo…."

Goku fought with renewed vigor.  He struggled his way through but each time they just kept pulling him back.  He twisted around to get them to release their grip and saw no faces to the hands.  They were just mindless things without a soul, images of what they once must have been or what they were meant to be, Goku did not know.  All he knew was that he needed to get away from them now.

The hands were getting rougher now, clawing viciously at him, drawing blood where they touched.  They were grabbing any part of him they could, his arms, legs, and neck.  Goku could barely breathe.  He mustered all his strength and made one final leap.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Sanzo didn't understand why numerous cuts and scratches were appearing all over Goku.  He faltered slightly in his new mantra as he saw crimson liquid swell and drop out of them.  He was beginning to have doubts in his method, but what else did he have?  He continued anyway with less enthusiasm then he did before, trying to wipe away some of the blood flowing out of the mysterious cuts on Goku's face with his robes.  

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

He didn't hit solid ground.  Goku wasn't counting on that.  At least got away from the cold hands.  Goku felt himself falling and falling, he couldn't see anything.  He wasn't sure if it was because it was pitch black wherever he was or if he had turned blind.  

He still heard Sanzo's voice.  It was faltering and getting softer.  Goku was praying he wasn't falling further away from Sanzo.  Then he suddenly realized, his surroundings were getting brighter.  They grew brighter every distance he fell, he felt like he was falling forever.  It grew so bright; it hurt Goku's eyes.  Goku was almost sure that if he weren't already blind, this light would have blinded him.

Everything became very distorted, he couldn't hear Sanzo anymore, he couldn't concentrate on anything anymore.  He felt pain everywhere; he squeezed his eyes shut wishing everything would go away.

Then, he felt his body slam on solid ground.  He took a big gasp before darkness enveloped him.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Sanzo was getting tired.  He placed his head gingerly on Goku's chest and closed his eyes.  It was useless.  He was just blindly repeating words he had neither knew nor heard till now.  It was completely utterly use-…

Sanzo felt his head being pushed up once.  Then consecutively in random order till it fell into a steady rhythm.

Sanzo's head jerked up.

_"Goku…breathing…"_

For a moment he stared, dumbfounded at Goku's chest rising and falling, indicating life.

Then he grabbed Goku up in a crushing embrace.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

The doctor creaked his eyes open a millimeter, then closed again.  Snapped open with new rigor as he noticed the strange sight before him.  

The priest was hovering above the patient with just his fingertips barely making contact with the patient's forehead.  His eyes were closed, a look of immense concentration over it.  

  
The patient wasn't breathing. 

The doctor didn't know what to do.  All he could do then was sit there and watch.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~


	13. backfinally

Sorry for the late update!  I almost forgot about this since my busy schedule had kicked in.  I was shocked at the 10 reviews spawned by a sole person out of nowhere on a single day.  I thank "I love Sanzo" for scaring me half to death with your spamming and the other kind reviewer who have followed me faithfully up to this date!  I hope to get done with this soon for my sake and yours!

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Sanzo was getting tired.  He placed his head gingerly on Goku's chest and closed his eyes.  It was useless.  He was just blindly repeating words he had neither knew nor heard till now.  It was completely utterly use-…

Sanzo felt his head being pushed up once.  Then consecutively in random order till it fell into a steady rhythm.

Sanzo's head jerked up.

_"Goku…breathing…"_

For a moment he stared, dumbfounded at Goku's chest rising and falling, indicating life.

Then he grabbed Goku up in a crushing embrace.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

And so it goes….

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Sanzo cradled Goku, waiting for Goku to open his eyes.  Goku's breathing had fell into a steady rhythm.  It soothed Sanzo somewhat that at least Goku was breathing.

A slight movement interrupted Sanzo from his thoughts.  He glanced down and saw Goku's eyes open slowly.  Starting from no more than a squint, to full round orbs filled with wonder.  He saw Goku's jaws drop slightly as he saw Goku inspecting every inch of him.  He too, saw Goku reaching out a hand but Sanzo didn't stop him.  The hand slowly made its way to his hair and lightly tugged on it.  It was almost as if the movement was trying to reassure its owner that he was really there.

"_Sanzo…?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I thought…I didn't mean… You told me never to give up… but I thought you left me… so I…well-"_

Sanzo silenced him by lightly placing his index finger on Goku's lips.

"_You don't have to give me a reason.  You're here, I'm here, what else do we need to know?"_

Sanzo saw Goku fall silent for a moment, his gaze away.

"_I know you've told me in your own way, in your body language at times you show… but… I need something… I need to be sure…"_

"Goku… "  Sanzo paused as he tried to articulate the million thoughts running through his mind into a sentence.

"_I… I won't go till you leave me." _ Sanzo watched as Goku's eyes widened and turned back to his.

_"Will that be enough?"  _Sanzo whispered as he brushed a few stray bangs out of Goku's eyes.

_"Y-yea…" _Goku shyly stuttered and averted his eyes again.

_"Ready to go back then?"  _Sanzo asked.

"_Where_?"  Goku quizzically asked.

"_Back to reality of course_."   Sanzo snapped back as he clicked back to his usual demeanor.

"_Then what is this place?"_  Goku finally moved from Sanzo's embrace, not very willingly (_the hands holding him included.) _and looked around.

"_Its an alternate dimension you created in your mind I guess… some dark place you keep warped dreams if I might add."  _Sanzo replied deadpans.

"_I-I don't know how…?"  _Gokusaid, still gazing around in bewilderment, as if he could find the answers in the scenery around him.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

The doctor was confused.  Really confused.  One moment his patient wasn't breathing and all hope had seemed lost.  Then the next moment he started to inhale again as if he had never stopped.  He would have been relieved, if he weren't so confused.   

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Hakkai gazed at the pool of red hair, framing a peacefully sleeping in front of him.  He had always wanted to reach out and touch the strands, feel their softness.  He constantly saw them flying in the wind when a gust decided to play around with the strands.  He remembered the countless times Gojyo himself brushed a hand through them.  He knew Gojyo never brushed them with a normal comb from the countless times he shared a room with him during their journey.  Yet he could not remember anytime he had seen them tangled up or gleaming with excess oil. 

Hakkai glanced down at the Gojyo's face again to make sure he was sleeping before tentatively stretching his fingers out to feel them.  He had barely stroked them before he felt another hand grab his wrist.  

_"Well.  Good Morning to you too."  _

Hakkai jerked in shock and looked down at Gojyo's face, and found to be greeted by Gojyo's trademark grin.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

_"What do you mean you don't know how!?"_

Sanzo stared at the cowering saru in front of him as he exclaimed loudly.  

_"How am I supposed to know?!"_  Defiance had creeped back into Goku again as he scrambled to his feet.

_"Well you created this."_

_"… I want to get out."_

_"Then get us out!"_

_"I DON'T know HOW!  YOU came in too!  So why can't YOU get us OUT!"_

_"But YOU created this."_

_"You think I wanted to?"_

_"HELL, yea!"_

"…"

Goku turned his back to Sanzo.

"I don't know what to make of you Sanzo.  Sometimes you are nice.  Other times you're totally bullshit.  Why?  Do you think I wanted to watch each of you die before my eyes?  My only friends, leap to their death, and I helpless to do anything but watch?  If you really think so, then go.  Leave.  I- I don't ever want to see you again."

Sanzo was shocked, to put it mildly.  His mouth was hung slightly agape as he absorbed what Goku had just said.  Never had Goku asked him to leave before, I mean Heck.  Tons of time shad Sanzo asked him to go, but never the reverse.  

_"I- You- Didn't you hear what I said just now?"_

Sanzo tried to make amendments, but he wasn't good with those.  

"Fine."

Goku spoke in a low voice.

"If you won't leave, I will.  I've had enough off all the scolding and beating.  I don't deserve to live like this.  I'd rather go back to a cave, preferably a dark one, so I'll never have to see the sun ever again.  ."

With that Goku stalked off.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

"Ah- Good morning."

Hakkai smiled and tried to cover his embarrassment.  

  
_"Is that you're new wake up call?"_

_"Ah… I don't think you were asleep…"_

_"True… I was waiting for you to wake up."_

_"Then why didn't you get up?"_

_"If I did, then I would have woken you up."_

_"…Oh."_

That was all Hakkai could manage after an insight to Gojyo's thoughtfulness in letting Hakkai get sufficient rest.  

Gojyo flipped to his back and stretched luxuriantly, his legs sticking out of the end of the small bed.   

A small incessant tapping at the window caught both their attention.  Alerted, they both whipped around in a fighting stance towards the offending glass.  It was Hakyuruu. It was only then did they remember about Goku and Sanzo again.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

_"Wait… I said WAIT!"_

Sanzo jumped to his feet, grabbed Goku's hand and yanked him around.  Sanzo was surprised to see silent tears trailing down Goku's face.  Sanzo hadn't seen Goku lose control of his emotions in awhile and he felt guilty for the cause of it.  Goku was avoiding his eyes, staring away from him, the hand which he was griping was balled into a fist, but Goku kept still, giving Sanzo one last chance to make amendments.  Sanzo knew the gravity of this moment.  He carefully chose the words he was going to say, because he knew each one mattered and if anything came out wrong, he would regret it forever.  

"Goku…I- I never meant to do anything to make you feel this way.  I too am tormented by my past; I always try to think of it.  I feel that if I were to ever forget it, it would be sacrileges on my part.  The thing is you make me forget about it.  You make me feel- feel lighter.  Away from the burdens I carry.  So sometimes, I vent it out on you… not to hurt you... but to cover my guilt… guilt for not remembering…"

Sanzo felt Goku stiffen under him. It was now or never.

_"I… I'm sorry.  Would you… would you forgive me?"_

Goku's eyes came up to meet his again.  Suddenly the world started to turn blur.  It was wavering before his sight.  He tried to clutch on to Goku, but he was pulled apart.  Everything slowly went to a blank whiteness….

And he was thrown back to reality.  Sanzo jerked backwards and fell off the bed he forgot he had precariously perched himself on.  He quickly scrambled up to check if Goku was there.  

Goku was.  He was staring straight up.  Goku slowly turned his to Sanzo.

"I will."

The answer was simply stated.  Sanzo was at a loss for words, but was saved from saying anything as the door slammed open and two harried men and a dragon rushed in.  It was only then did he notice the doctor staring agape at Sanzo and his patient.  

"How's Goku?  Is he alri-ight…"

Hakkai slowly trailed off as he saw Goku staring wide-eyed at him.  Hakkai bustled to Goku's side and fussed around him, checking if he was physically fine, much to the protest of Goku's whose exasperation was clearly seen on his face for being touched almost everywhere.  

"Well… he seems fine."  Gojyo commented to no one blankly.

Gojyo was surprise when he heard a soft mutter from Sanzo.

"I hope so…"

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Oh dang, I wanted to try to finish the story by this chapter.  Turns out I couldn't.  I'm sorry to put Sanzo and Goku through that!  Stress puts me in a morbid mood!  I made them suffer!  -Wails- ok!  Hope to see you soon!

(p.s.  oh ya.. I forgot to acknowledge the 2 poems I took from Dragon Lance for the last chap~ so I'm putting it here now!) 


	14. Epilogue

My, this is the 14th chapter. Wow. Never thought it'd reach that far. So without further adieu...  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
The doctor was confounded. Despite himself, he could do nothing but stare at the sight before him. He was now replaying all that he had seen since Goku woke up.  
  
The doctor was confused The Almighty Priest Sanzo fell of the bed ( A/N: I think that shocked him the most. ) With no apparent reason, his patient said "I will" Three seconds later, the other duo that had left the night before suddenly slams into the room. The one with glasses and green shirt starts to fuss about him The other two start to mutter words to each other The doctor is still confused.  
  
Replaying it over and over in his mind still hasn't made him feel any better. Seeing that doing that was bringing him nowhere, he tried to shake it off and headed towards his patient. The man in green moved aside to let him analyze his patient. He did the usual, checked his temperature, heartbeat, the norm. Nothing out of the ordinary showed up on the scale. Just a little fatigue was left. Nothing but a few days rest was in order. He told the other trio in the rooms that were looking at him expectantly. He saw relief cross their faces, before the red headed tall man began to pick a fight with his patient.  
  
The doctor sighed to himself, he would never understand these weird travelers that dropped by just a day ago and made him more confused than he had ever been in his life. Right now he needed to break the verbal fight between the redhead and his patient and chase the rest out of the room.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Sanzo found himself being chased out of the room by the doctor proclaiming that his patient needed his rest. For once he wasn't complaining. The last thing he wanted now was to be left alone with Goku after all that had happened. Still, he was slightly irked as he heard Goku suddenly say, seemingly almost out of nowhere the word.  
  
"Eventually..."  
  
It was only after he turned around and looked at Goku and realized that word was directed at him then did he understand. Issues that had happened had not been fully resolved. They said Time Heals All Wounds, Sanzo hoped that theory applied for Goku.  
  
Hakkai brought them to an inn where Sanzo had his first meal since he arrived in the town. He didn't have much appetite but Hakkai forced him to eat some food. Sanzo ate as he wondered how things would be between him and Goku now. Seems like the paper fan needed to be doing less work now. That was practically removing one of the only joys in his life right now.  
  
Then again, there was always Gojyo.  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
It was three days later then did the doctor deemed Goku ready for traveling again. Sanzo didn't push the doctor with a time limit. He didn't want to push his luck. They were currently having a last meal before they set off journeying again. They ate it with the doctor in repayment for the help that he didn't know he gave.  
  
The music the restaurant was playing overhead intertwined with the sound of Gojyo and Goku quarrelling again. Sanzo was silently watching them. Hakkai was silently watching Sanzo silently watching them. Hakkai knew it was only a matter of time before Sanzo would blow. Above all, the doctor was warily watching this whole situation.  
  
He did it.  
  
-WHACK-  
  
This time there was only one cry of pain.  
  
"Damn you, monk!" Gojyo said as he clutched his head.  
  
They then finished their meal in relative silence.  
  
Hakkai went out to start jeep and check supplies, Gojyo followed suit, Sanzo behind Gojyo, delayed by payment using the indispensable gold card. Goku strolled behind him, delayed by the doctors advice and such about how he should take care of himself, so on so forth. Goku almost rolled his eyes at some of the most common sense things that the doctor had taken to himself to remind Goku to do, but he refrained himself.  
  
The doctor had gone off on his merry way as Goku crossed over the threshold of the restaurant with him. He found Sanzo standing stock still at the doorway.  
  
"What?"  
  
Goku quizzed as he looked around in case some demon was upon them.  
  
"Listen..."  
  
Goku listened.  
  
"...when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me..."  
  
The song dwindled away as it ended. It took awhile for Goku to look up at Sanzo again. Sanzo was gazing back at him. The silent message had been understood. They headed to the jeep together where Gojyo and Hakkai were already waiting for them.  
  
They drove off towards the sun as the next song played in the restaurant...  
  
"...READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK  
  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO..."  
  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
It's DONE! Ended! Yay! Sorry if the ending wasn't satisfactory for you. I suck at beginnings and ends. Hope to see all of ya'll again! Ja Ne~!  
  
(A/N: The two songs in the story are My Immortal by Evanescence and Ready Steady Go by L'arc en Ciel. Worlds apart, I know~) 


End file.
